


Spicer and the Beast

by Phoenixflame3009



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cover Art, Curses, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut?, Fairy Tale Retellings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixflame3009/pseuds/Phoenixflame3009
Summary: A tale as old as time retold through the characters of Xiaolin Showdown.





	Spicer and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I only have one thing to say:
> 
> Why has this never been done before? Why hasn't anyone written this story but with Chase and Jack instead? It seems to fit them almost too perfectly.

     


* * *

 

Once upon a time, hidden deep within the mountains of China, a castle of darkness loomed heavily over the neighboring villages. Inside this castle there lived but one lord so powerful none dared to oppose him. Those brave enough to try would disappear into the mountains one day and were never heard from again, either dead or withering away in a dungeon. Some started spreading rumors that the reason no bodies were ever found is because as soon as they were dead, he would devour their flesh and bones until nothing remained. Others believed the wild leopards and tigers were to blame. Regardless, the townspeople were terrified and vowed to never approach him again, permanently cementing his place as their ruler.

Until one night, during a dreadful monsoon, a young woman pounded fervently on the doors, requesting solace until the storm passed. She promised him anything in return. Money. Gems. Even her own body. The latter caused him to sneer in disgust. She possessed a pleasant voice, yes, but her appearance was the complete opposite; her bright green eyes made his stomach coil with nausea while her hair, which she seemed so proud of, reminded him only of blood and how much he wanted to shed hers. But instead, he would remain civil and threatened her to leave his mountain before he decided to throw her off it. The woman looked taken aback, not so much surprised by his words as much as the fact that any man could resist her charms. And such a handsome one, too. She quickly resorted to begging, almost pleading on her knees for him to reconsider but still, he remained unmoved, claiming that hideous beasts like herself weren't welcome inside his home.

Those few words caused the woman's unbearably bright eyes to glow to the point where they radiated all her hatred and scorn. Suddenly, she rose to once again meet his gaze, acidic green clashing with sea glass yellow.

She claimed to be a witch of unimaginable power and in return for his cruelty, she placed a curse upon him, his castle, and all who lived there. The lord laughed, believing it to be nothing but a ruse until the curse's effects took hold.

His many servants were transformed one by one into large cats; most of them tigers, some panthers, others lions. As for the prince of darkness, however, she planned something especially special for him. With nothing more than a wave of her hand, his once beautiful features started to fade. His skin morphed into jade green scales, his luscious mane shifted into thick jagged spikes, his toes and fingers groaned aloud as they were stretched to accommodate their new curved shape, and behind him, he felt more than heard the distinct _thwack!_ of a tail thumping onto the marble floor. When his transformation was finally complete, he couldn't find the strength to stay conscious, nonetheless strangle the damned witch for her insolence.

The witch, feeling immensely satisfied, if not a little smug, decided to act somewhat benevolent and offered the dragon lord his promised gift as well as a solution. She presented him a strange hourglass filled with orange sand known only as 'Sands of Time.' If he could love someone he deemed hideous, and earn their love in turn by the time the last grain of sand fell, the curse would be broken. If not then he would be doomed to roam the Earth as a monster for time immortal.

Days soon bled into years and years into decades, but the dragon still wasn't any closer to ending his wretched curse. Eventually, he abandoned all hope and spent his final months watching his life pass away through the hourglass, silently accepting his fate. He saw no point in denying the inevitable any longer. No one could ever love a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote anything and I've been feeling a bit rusty lately, so I decided to practice with this random prompt. I don't know how it suddenly popped into my head, and I don't know when I'll update next, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> PS: Please feel free to tell me what you think. I'm in dire need of some feedback, whether its negative or positive but please keep it constructive.


End file.
